Don Valentino
Don Valentino (首領 ヴァレンティーノ Don Valentino) is the main antagonist. A goat who is known for being head of a Mafia, making counterfeiting bills, while collecting real ones to eat. Appearance Don Valentino is a short white goat with big, round eyes; having the black diagonal line surrounded by the yellow eye balls, and thin lips. Like his species, he dons two sharp, golden horns engraved on his head, it is currently unknown if he utilizes them when in combat or for other purposes. His two ears are horizontally across from one another, having a pinkish color encompassed by the outer white fur that his body shelters in.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 His simple attire consist of a double colored cape. The front view is tinted with a dark color while the inside is rewarded with a purplish color. The cape's opened neck reaches up to Don Valentino's lower lip. Don Valentino also spots a golden neck accessory that seems to connect to the cape, holding it together. Don Valentino keeps his signature goatee slightly separated in the middle, forming two, small pointy goatees. He walks around barefooted. His hands and feet consist of two black toes.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 Personality Don Valentino is a mafioso whose own name, when spoken of, terrorizes the listeners. His actions are described as pure evil, as stated by Kuniharu Ogino, as he is charged with hefty crimes such as bank robberies, frauds, weapon smuggling, spy operations and more can be added to his list of crimes that, unfortunately, contain no evidence whatsoever but have, however, cost Valentino many crime charges.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 12-14 Despite his reputation, Don Valentino, at first glance, seems like a defenseless little goat with a sense of humor. When Yūta Sasaki seals the entrance which Kuniharu was entering from to capture Don Valentino, Valentino sits on his, Yūta's, head and thanks him, and even asks him if he would like to become part of his family. And gets carried away with the thought of having the strongest member among the intruders sealed.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-21 The money Don Valentino steals he uses as a specialized meal "cooked" by Lorenzo, and then spits it out with a stylized picture of himself on the right side of the bill. When Hiroshi Inaba transformed into a wolf, Don Valentino, filled with terror, grabs his gun and shoots him multiple times, stating that he thought all the wolfs were gone from Japan. It has also been shown that Don likes to read books about his species, even to the point of aiming for revenge when the characters in the books are killed by the person standing before him.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-27 When pushed into a corner, Don does not hesitate and runs when a chance is given.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-33 History Don Valentino was a well-known mafia boss in Italy, but suddenly went low-profile when Italy changed currency from Lira to Euro. He is well known for his numerous and successful crimes which are all evidence-free. His name can cause someone to lose their state of mind, as it goes to prove his terrorizing reputation that he built as he life progressed.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 14 Plot Intro arc Don Valentino opens the door when he hears people knocking outside, and threatens to call the police as he looks up. However, noting that they are the police, he runs towards the opposite direction calling for Lorenzo, his right hand man. Don Valentino runs as Lorenzo takes his gun and shoots the intruders. Seconds after, Don and Lorenzo move a small fridge over to a metal, ground door as they see Ogino's head raising from it, much to the latter's displeasure. He is then shocked to see Yūta seal it with tape. Don then sits on his head and calls his actions superb, as well as inviting him into his family. Thinking that the strongest of the intruders has been sealed, Don regains his confidence and tells the enemy to come at them.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-21 Don sees Yūta with a bag filled with money, and asks him to stay put. However, Hiroshi comes close to him and questions his motives for steal when he has a machine that can print out money. With his response being that he will give them a special show; he asks Lorenzo to bring his his meal, the bills, as he bangs his hands on the table. After the 'meal" is served, Don eats the money and spits it back out with a stylized picture of himself on the right side. Before he is able to do anything, Kei Nozaki approaches and delivers his Peasant's Punch on Don's face. And later beings to kick him with his Commoner's Kick multiple times. Hiroshi tells Kei to step back and let him finish Don, which he does.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-26 Hiroshi transforms into a wolf, terrorizing Don behind belief. Don grabs his gun and beings to shoot him rapidly as he claims revenge for the "seven little goats". Seconds, Hiroshi manages to defeat Don Valentino, turning him into a black goat, resulting in Valentino attaining a depressing mood. Lorenzo, after slashing Hiroshi with a sword-like weapon, grabs Don and heads to the door. Don manages to escape from said location, but only to be stopped by a cop in the street.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-33 Skills & Abilities Weapon Specialist: Don Valentino shows expertise with weapons such as guns. He is able to fire multiple bullets at once without being pushed back by the pressure, even with his small body. Don, surprisingly, has an amazing accuracy when firing at the desire object, despite if the target is higher in elevation or lower than him. However, when the gun runs out of bullets, it takes him a while to recharge it with a new pack of bullets, allowing the opponent(s) a chance to attack him from behind.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-28 Immense Durability: Don Valentino has shown an immense durability when in battle. When he was punched with Kei's Peasant's Punch he recovered rapidly, and was able to withstand a barrage of Kei's Commoner's Kick.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 His durability was shown again when he fights Hiroshi; he is able to get up and leave the scene before being captured by the police.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Relationships Lorenzo Lorenzo is Don Valentino's right hand man.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 Even though not much is know about their relationship, it has been revealed that Lorenzo is trusted by Don Valentino. When they were attacked by the police, Lorenzo protected and defended Don from any incoming attack. When Don plans his escape from the police, Lorenzo aids him in any way possible. However, Don seems to treat Lorenzo fairly and not like a regular mafioso would force the people working under them.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 19-33 Quotes *(To Hiroshi Inaba) ''"Sha Sha Sha! The only one who looked strong has been sealed! Come and get us"''Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 *(To Hiroshi Inaba) ''"Die!! Revenge for the seven little goats!!"''Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 *(To Kei Nozaki) ''"How dare you pretend to be the mother goat and ate all of the little goats up! Beast, you're even worst than a goat!"''Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 28 *(To Detective Agency) ''"Remember this! I am absolutely ganna kill you lot!!"''Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 28 Battles & Events *Hiroshi Inaba vs. Don Valentino Trivia *Don ranked 5th on the first popularity poll, 7th on the second. *His birthday is January 10th. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mafia